yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Smallest City
}} The Smallest City (Also known as 'Megacity Tom') is a series on Tom's channel, where he builds a model city. The Smallest City series is filmed on a white backdrop with Tom doing a soothing voice over. Locations *Megacity Tom - The whole city. ] ] *Tom City - The origin of Megcity Tom known for it's great views and wonderful skyscrapers. It's known for having: The Commercial Zone, The Fashionable District, The Humble Crossroads, and The Mega Loop (Demolished) as well as several other more important areas. *Megacity Tom Memorial Mega-station - The biggest and only train station in Megacity Tom with six train lines and it's own underground car park. *Megacity Tom Tower - The pinnacle of Tom City it shines bright in the sky and increases tourism by a wide margin. *The Mighty River Puhtompkin - This wavy river runs straight through the belly of Megacity Tom and separates Tom City from Factory Town and Old Town. It has two bridges over it. *Great Platinum Bridge - The first and best bridge in Megacity Tom. It crosses over the Puhtompkin connecting Tom City to Factory Town. *Factory Town - The factory town full of industry and pollution but don't worry the many companies have worked together to stay clean and have built many parks including The Massive Chemical Spill of Megacity Tom, Memorial Park. Factory Town is also mother to many businesses and buildings featuring: The Transport Headquarters, The Import and Export Prime Headquarters, The Head of Chemicals, Etc. *Chem Corp. / Tom Corp. - Famous for its chemical this corporation means bushiness and employs hundreds of Megacity Tom's Citizens Its headquarters is in between the harbor and the Platinum Bridge. *T.O.M. International Airport - The Airport is owned by Tom Airlines and has it's own hotels. Many car parks were required to build the airport one of them is even at the end of the runway. *Old Town - Old Town is the Flattest area of Megacity Tom and it is home to many. It borders the T.O.M. Airport and holds the Tomodachi Castle and The Mega Hotel. * Tomodachi Castle - A unknown aged castle, which is believed to be haunted by ghosts. It serves as one of Megacity Tom's tourism spots and as proof of Megacity Tom's grand history. It created a trading district around it, which it shadows with its tall grace and beauty. ] ] Trivia *In the series Clark builds with HobbyLink Japan's Geocraper buiding sets. HobbyLink Japan's Website. *Tom's videos are featured on the Geocraper website Geocraper's Website. *Anything can happen in Megacity Tom it is absolutely wild. Proof that Megacity Tom is absolutely wild. *Megacity Tom's Infrastructure is fantastic. Proof that Megacity Tom has fantastic Infrastucture. *Megacity Tom is the worlds smallest city. Proof that Megacity Tom is the world's smallest city. *For Tom's second episode HobbyLink Japan actually sent Tom more pieces to build with. HobbyLink Japan sent Tom some pieces. *In the construction of the T.O.M. International Airport hundreds of civilians houses were demolished to make way for car parks. The graphic footage of Prime Minister Tom Demolishing Civilian Houses. *The Most powerful Trains run in Megacity Tom's Trainstation. Proof that maglevs run on Megacity Soil. *It seems that Megacity Tom has come to an end. But that doesn't mean there won't be another season. Tom saying Megacity Tom has come to it's natural conclusion. Episode Guide The Gallery TheSmallestCityEp1TeaserImage.png|The first Image of Megacity Tom Released. TheSmallestCityEp1BoxArray.png|An array of boxes used in the first The Smallest City episode. TheSmallestCityEp1End.png|What Megacity Tom looked like at the end of the first episode. TheSmallestCityCandidPhoto.png|A candid photo of Megacity Tom off the white background. TheSmallestCityDinosaurAttack.png|A Monster attack on Megacity Tom. TheSmallestCityEp2BoxArray.png|An array of boxes used in the second The Smallest City episode. TheSmallestCityEp2BehindTheScenes.png|Picture of President Emperor Tom preparing to start construction on The Smallest City Part Two. TheSmallestCityEp2End.png|What Megacity Tom looked like at the end of the second episode. TheSmallestCityEp2MegacityTomTower.png|The Megacity Tom Tower pictured covering the Humble Crossroads. TheSmallestCityEp1PlatinumBridge.png|The Platinum Bridge shining with its pearlescent glory. TheSmallestCityEp1TomCorp.png|Chem Corp. / Tom Corp. Photo taken by Tom Copter.. References Category:Shows Category:Tom Clark Category:Locations